I Know, I Guess
by Nonawolf
Summary: When Kim sees Shego one night and finds her book of poetry and a strange poem, she wants to know more about the thief. Will it be a difficult task? or will it be easier than she thought? Kigo my first fanfic!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters in the show, Disney does. I do own the idea, story, and the poem here called "I Guess, I Know" so please no stealing.

This is Kigo, so turn back, dear readers, if this does not sit well in your bones.

______________________________________________________________________________

Shego sat crosslegged on the hill facing Middleton. It was an unusally clear night, devoid of any light pollution that usually blocked a stargazer's view of the night sky. Every star shone bright in the heavens as if to light up the world.

Shego just sat there and stared into the starry night, feeling the one emotion that she hated creep into her heart. Well, there were many emotions the green skinned thief didn't like, but this one in particular was the worst of the worst in her opinion. It was the one emotion that she tried to keep hidden from the world, from herself. Everytime she smirked or everytime she taunted or feigned indifference, it was only to prove to herself that that feeling that nagged at her was not there. It was all to prove that she wasn't lonely. To assure herself that that feeling of longing for a certain redhead was not there. That it didn't exist.

_It CAN'T exist!_ she told her angrily.

_**Oh but it does. **_

The anger died down immediately and gave way to fustration at the truthful vioce that resounded in the back of her mind.

_Sigh... even my own head is telling me I'm lying. Damn that's pathetic. _

Smiling a sad smile, she reaches into her jacket and pulls out a small notebook. Flipping to clean page Shego begins to write down her feelings the best way she knows how: poetry. She eloquently puts her thoughts and fustrations into rhyme, with each line she feels a wieght lift from her chest, though not much.

When she's done, she sets the book to her side and brings her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Visions of Kim Possible swirl in her head as the feeling of longing grew once again. _Oh Princess, if you knew... _At that moment, a very quiet Kim was watching from the side of the hill.

That night was a difficult for Kim as she faked her way through yet another date with Ron. When her best friend now boyfriend had decided that they would dine in style tonight, Kim was thrilled.

Her excitement quickly died as she found out that he meant that the would eat in a slightly fancier Beuno Nacho. She was hoping he'd do something to sweep her off her feet with something romantic to dispel all the negative thoughts she's been having lately.

Kim just didn't feel that spark between them anymore. They've been dating for only two months so she was surprised that it faded so quickly. She wondered if it was her.

After the date when Ron dropped her off at her house, he, of course, kissed her goodnight. But instead of the fireworks that she felt the first few times they kissed, Kim felt... nothing.

Sadened by this, she softly said goodnight and went into her house. Mr. and Mrs. Possible both greeted their daughter and asked how the date went, Mr. Possible especially wanted to know in case there was any reason he should send Ron into a black hole. Kim said the date was fine but she was tired and wanted to go to bed.

After fifteen minutes of trying to fall asleep, she slipped out of her window so she didn't disturb anyone to walk.

She walked aimlessly through the streets of her hometown thinking about her relationship. She didn't want to admit that it was dying. She desperately wanted to believe that it was nothing and she loved Ron. She did love him, right? Well she cared for him, she knew that much. But was it really love? She was looking for something but what? What was it that Ron was missing that she was looking for? She didn't know.

_**He's not her.**_

Kim frowned. _Stop that! I can't think like that. Ron's a great guy, he's sweet, funny, loving, kind..._

_**But he's not her.**_

_Yeah but he's here. I know I can have him. I can never have-_ She shook her head. _What am I thinking? I don't want her. I don't even like her!_

_**Keep telling yourself that. It's entertaining to listen to.**_

Kim shook her head again to stop the argurment in her head that she was unfortunately losing. As she looked around, she realised that she was on the hills near Middleton. _How long have I been walking?_

She continued her trek until she stopped cold at the sight before her. A lone figure was sitting near a tree with her knees pulled close to her chest and her head slightly down. She was beautiful as she sat in the moonlight. Moonbeams reflected off of her ebony hair. She wore a black jacket with dark jeans and a green shirt. Her lithe fingers danced as she absently drummed them softly against her legs. She emerald eyes shoned brightly, though sad.

All this was not lost on the stunned red head. But the thing that stunned her was who the figure was. She stood lost in thought before she could say anything.

"Shego?" she breathed softly.

Shego jumped up as if she was just electrocuted and stared wildly at the teen hero. Her eyes showed so many emotions; surprise, confusion, and above all sadness. She turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could.

"Shego!" Kim ran after her. "Shego wait!" She kept running after her until she lost sight of her as the way got darker. "Shego..."

Kim walked slowly back to the place where Shego was sitting. She leaned against the tree and sighed dejectedly. _She ran from me. Of course she did. Probably thought I was going to try to fight her. But... _"I just wanted to talk..."

She sighed again, even louder this time. _Talk? Pfft whatever. Whatever. What could she say to me that would even matter?_

_**That it's alright and she cares for you too?**_

She didn't reply, she just sighed again. Looking down, she notices the small notebook. _Shego must have dropped it. I wonder what it is. I shouldn't look. It's not right. Then again maybe it has some clues to Drakken's new lair. _Satisfied with the excuse she quickly opens the book and scans it.

_It's poetry! I didn't know Shego wrote poetry. I guess there's a lot I don't know about her. No surprise since I never ask. Too busy fighting and trying to stop Drakken. _She flipped to the last entry and begins to read.

"I know I'll never be the hero you've always wanted me to be

I guess I'll never be the person that I dreamed I'd someday be

Guess I was wrong all this time

Guess I'm the villian in this nursery rhyme

In this world of black and white

In this country of wrong and right

Guess I'm the evil one in this fairy tale

Suppose I'm the one who was set up to fail

I know I'm not the one you wanted to see rise

Guess I'm not the beautiful one in your eyes

Silver, gold and riches they're meaningless to me

Fame, glory and status I can take them for free

Destined to soar, destined to fight

Just waiting for the signal to make things right

I know I'll never be the hero you've always wanted me to be

Guess I'll be the hero and villian I was meant to be

You'll just have to take who I am

Please baby take me as I am"

Kim just stared at the poem, not noticing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _That was... beautiful. _She absently wiped her eyes and stared up into the star filled night. _But what was she writing for? Or should I say who was she writing for?_

She walked down the hill and headed toward home, she still clutched the notebook tightly to her chest.

_to be continued..._

______________________________________________________________________________

This is my first fanfic so what do you guys think? Is it any good? Please review.


End file.
